


Starting Point

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Two drabbles, unrelated.<br/>Disclaimer:  Chris Carter owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Point

First drabble: 

**Prompt:** X-Files/any, Scully/any, starting over.

X X X

She knew one thing for certain – she wasn’t going back to Maine. Lobsters aside, she’d had enough of evil pretending to be china dolls. 

But where did that leave her? Not Florida. No. Definitely, not Florida. 

Dana Scully considered, and decided to be absolutely scientific about this. (Except she was pretty sure closing her eyes and twirling her finger over a map of the United States wasn’t terribly scientific – not that anyone would know. She certainly wasn’t sharing the information.) Dropping her finger onto the map, Dana opened her eyes. 

“Eerie, Indiana? Are you kidding me?” 

No way in hell. 

X X X

 

 

Second drabble: 

b>Prompt: The Lone Gunmen, any, fundraising.

"We need money, fast," Frohike said. "Byers, empty your pockets."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who looks like he has any money," Langley said, rolling his eyes.

X X X


End file.
